


picturing you in my heart

by shuaesthetic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, One Shot, Photographer Jeon Wonwoo, but he's proFESSIONAL, mingyu is making things way too difficult for wonwoo's poor soul, wonwoo is a panicked blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaesthetic/pseuds/shuaesthetic
Summary: Wonwoo had always considered himself a professional at his job, until he met a certain model that made him think otherwise.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250





	picturing you in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this fic came to be when i was sitting in bed listening to crj's call me maybe at 2 am
> 
> i was actually planning on writing the new chapter to my ongoing verkwan au but for some reason i couldn't find the motivation and the words didn't flow right :( so i wrote this one shot instead
> 
> and just to clarify, i tagged first meetings but its not exactly that, they've met each other before but never really talked :)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy reading !!

Jeon Wonwoo likes to consider himself a professional.

A great one too, even if his friends may say otherwise. After all, he's got two and a half years worth of experience in this certain field of work under his belt, so he'd assumed it's perfectly okay to proclaim himself as such once he had gotten familiar with the photography industry.

Of course, that doesn't automatically mean he thinks of himself as the best in what he does, but he doesn't doubt himself either. Even if Soonyoung would say the occasional 'Come on, Won, simply snapping a few pictures can't be _that_ hard' in that stupid and condescending tone his friend sometimes has. 

But, because Wonwoo's a professional, he doesn't let those terribly exasperating comments get to his head, although he would _love_ to beg to differ while scowling at Soonyoung's — and many others — ignorance.

Which is also why he's actually semi-successful with his whole job, since he knows full well how difficult it is to get your name out there. It was awfully hard at first, when Wonwoo had just graduated fresh out of college and was abruptly thrown into the world of work, but things are better now. He's managed to get by as an average photographer with his own solo career. It's a small business, sure, but it provides a roof over his head, keeps himself from dying of starvation, and helps maintain his Netflix subscription long after his free trial has ended.

It's also his professionalism that draws in his customers and clients, supports his studio, and creates the tiny business cards that don't look all too bad, if he's being honest.

So when, on one typical afternoon, he gets an email from one of the biggest clothing line companies in Korea, it's out of sheer and absolute professionalism that his eyes widen to the size of saucers, leaping up from his timeworn office chair and showcasing an embarrassingly undignified display of fist pumping the air with a series of uncharacteristic whoops of joy.

Because, like any other sane professional who has just received the opportunity of a lifetime, Wonwoo decides he's going to react in an appropriate manner.

—————

Although Wonwoo's a professional, he's still unfortunately very human, and he's bound to slip up from time to time.

So when he finds himself hastily skidding past the crowded streets, yelling quick apologies to innocent bystanders he had accidentally hit with his Nikon D850 swinging precariously on his neck, his cheap cup of stupid blistering coffee dripping messily down his hand, Wonwoo admits it isn't his proudest moment. He knows Soonyoung would never let him hear the end of it if he finds out about this, especially since Wonwoo is normally very punctual. But given that this is the biggest, most important gig he's ever accepted in his entire career, he's a little more than anxious to be there on time.

Maybe luck _is_ actually on his side this time, because he somehow manages to reach the building with only three quarters spilled out of his cup and 10 minutes before the rest of the crew are expected to arrive. In other words, he's only got 10 minutes to set everything up, and he doesn't even have his usual bittersweet caffeine to fuel him up with enough energy to carry it. Nevertheless, he wants to make a good first impression, so he chucks his stupid cup in the nearest trash can, shrugs off his backpack, and goes straight into work.

Frankly speaking, Wonwoo has never paid too much attention to his wardrobe than needed even if he _is_ a fashion photographer. He leaves the actual dressing up to Minghao, one of his long-lasting friends since high school, who also happens to be — as the critics put it — 'one of the top rising models of this generation'. 

Again, not his words. 

And, despite all of his professionalism in photography, Wonwoo can't help but wonder how insane it is that _Dazed Korea_ e-mailed _him_ to work as their photographer for their 2020 Summer Edition. For a magazine as big as them, why would they choose someone like him, a mediocre, everyday photographer?

It doesn't make sense, but Wonwoo isn't complaining. 

He's professional like that.

By some miracle or two, he's just about finished with setting the lights up in all the right angles when he hears several footsteps and voices echo out in the hallways. Wonwoo registers with a sudden prick of nervousness that _they_ _'re here_ , and this is really happening to him. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, he tries to stand in a way that doesn't scream awkwardness, mentally preparing a quick introduction in his head for when the rest of the staff inevitably enters through that door.

Wonwoo doesn't know why he feels so tense and uptight about all this. It's the same job he's been doing for the past two and a half years, just that the stakes are slightly higher now. 

He's a professional. He can do this, he tells himself.

But then the door swings open and _he_ saunters in, in all his divinely dishevelled hair and gloriously honeyed skin, and Wonwoo suddenly wants to throw all his self-proclaimed professionalism out the 16th floor window because he is so, _so_ screwed.

—————

Wonwoo could swear that he's a professional, he really is, but that title only continues to mercilessly slip past his fingers.

As soon as his eyes landed on that one figure amidst the throng of staff, all remaining coherent thoughts had turned to literal sludge, and Wonwoo knows he's in some deep fucking trouble.

Because that's _Kim Mingyu_ in all his beautiful glory, looking like the eighth wonder of the world in ripped jeans and a simple, sleeveless tee, and suddenly Wonwoo wants to bury himself into a hole until the embarrassment decays at his body and nothing's left of him besides a couple of bones.

It shouldn't even be a surprise — Mingyu's practically a celebrity at this point, and if anyone is worth modelling for _Dazed Korea,_ then it's most certainly him.

But this is Mingyu he's talking about, who's bright and attractive and has legs that could go on for days. Mingyu, who also happens to be the exact same guy Wonwoo's been crushing on ever since sophomore year of college.

This isn't _fair._

It's stupid and unprofessional, how Wonwoo's more or less frozen at how there's a literal breathing piece of art standing _right there_ , and isn't just some picture on a magazine hoarded deep in Wonwoo's room, and _oh my God why is Mingyu walking towards him, fuck-_

"Wonwoo, right?" Mingyu asks with a breezy smile, a twinkle dancing in his eyes. "I haven't seen you since Minghao's party last year." He extends a hand. "Guess we'll be working together for today."

Wonwoo thinks he might faint.

A few seconds too long later, he realizes with a hot flush growing in his cheeks that Mingyu's _still_ waiting for him to do something, so he meets the taller boy's handshake in a way Wonwoo hopes isn't humiliatingly hesitant. He clears his throat, trying very hard not to stare at Mingyu's lips.

"Jeon Wonwoo," he introduces, his voice coming out as a squeak.

Ramming his head into the wall sounds awfully tempting right now. 

Too late does Wonwoo realise that he's practically murdering Mingyu's hand with the way he's squeezing it so hard, and he immediately jolts back as if an electric shock had zipped down his spine.

And Mingyu just laughs, but it isn't judgemental; it's kind and light and Wonwoo feels his organs melt drastically as he desperately tries not to think about how soft Mingyu's skin felt against Wonwoo's disgusting, sweaty palm.

Until suddenly, someone clasps their hands together, the sound ringing through the spacious room loud and sharp, and Wonwoo's heart almost stops because he's nearly forgotten that him and Mingyu aren't the only ones here.

"Okay, everyone, we'll start in a minute!"

—————

Wonwoo used to consider himself a professional.

Now he just wants to shoot himself — and not with his camera.

It doesn't take long for Mingyu to finish up with his hair and makeup, which makes sense, since the other boy is as flawless as they come. Throughout that time, Wonwoo allows himself to make a couple of tiny adjustments here and there, chatting with the editors on what would bring out the best for this photoshoot. Somehow, as if some supernatural deity had decided to take pity on his suffering soul, he manages to maintain the conversations with actual, human normalcy, and whatever traces of professionalism he still has left.

Overall, all the production crew ask of him is to photograph Mingyu in a way where he looks as good as possible, which is by far the easiest task Wonwoo has ever been assigned to. Especially since it's almost impossible to fail.

That is, if he disregards the fact that he's kinda really in love with Kim Mingyu, because it _could_ be a tad bit difficult to not let it get in his way.

Wonwoo thinks he's doing a pretty good job of being semi-professional again and ignoring his tiny infatuation with the model when Mingyu himself steps out into the open, the other boy looking entirely breathtaking in every single way, and Wonwoo feels his heart pound in a volume that shouldn't even be possible.

Of course, this _is_ a magazine shoot, so he had expected Mingyu to be wearing something whatever his stylists deem fit to compliment him. What Wonwoo had _not_ been expecting, however, was for the model to come out wearing a red printed shirt that hugged perfectly around Mingyu's broad shoulders, paired with a neckline hanging down his chest, so treacherously low that Wonwoo is forced to use every bit of his wavering willpower to not stare at the gentle dip of Mingyu's neck, the exposed hints of delicate collarbones.

That's not even all of it. Looking closer, Wonwoo can clearly see the dark, fitted jeans Mingyu's got on, the tight fabric clinging onto Mingyu's god-sculpted thighs like some sort of second skin. 

Mingyu looks utterly _gorgeous_ like this, and it's all too much for Wonwoo's poor heart to handle.

But no, he still needs to act professional, even if it feels like the air has been knocked out from his lungs and his mind is going into overdrive.

When it finally comes to the shoot, and everybody's gaze is on Wonwoo for some sort of initiative, he almost wants to be sucked into the ground beneath his feet. Almost.

Instead, he merely sucks in a deep breath, steadying his fraying nerves, and tries his damn hardest to make this whole extravaganza as far as a trainwreck as possible.

"Okay, let's start with a few simple ones," Wonwoo instructs, adjusting the lens one final time. He situates himself behind the camera, the familiarity of it all slightly getting his organs functioning again. "Just a simple standing pose. Nothing too special, just act casual."

This, Wonwoo can do — he's done it countless times before. He's good at what he does, he's confident in it; he's yet to leave a client or a company unhappy with the result of any shoot.

But it's a little... overwhelming when the client is Kim Mingyu. There's a tiny grin quirking on the corners of his lips, Mingyu's dark eyes glittering with mirth as he does what Wonwoo says, and Wonwoo nearly drowns himself in the prettiness of it all before regaining full consciousness, snapping a few pictures of the image in front of him.

Mingyu's a natural, slipping from pose to pose with fluid grace in his limbs. Wonwoo doesn't think he's ever met a model that isn't Minghao who's so well suited for the camera as Mingyu is. The taller boy is worthy of all the flashes and attention, truly something that Wonwoo avidly believes should be captured and kept forever. 

"Try something more serious this time," he finds himself directing behind his camera. "That stance is fine, keep your hands in your pockets, but don't smile. Make it look more--" _hot_ , he has to stop himself from saying, feeling his face burn into a shade darker than Mingyu's shirt.

"Like this?" the other boy asks, dropping his smile, a look blooming in his eyes that drives Wonwoo over the edge.

He feels his entire mouth go dry. "Yeah," he manages to croak out, frantically hoping his camera is big enough to cover up the scarlet blush starting to paint his cheeks. Faintly, Wonwoo can hear the crew mumble their approval. Or, at least what he hopes is their approval, and somewhere in the back of his mind he still can't believe he's managing to pull this off.

"Can you look to the right, over your shoulder?" he requests and Mingyu does just that, showing off the sharpness of his jaw, the highlight of makeup making those goddamn cheekbones stand out a little more. 

"Perfect," Wonwoo mumbles under his breath before he can snap his mouth shut, and bites his lip at his terrible lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

Yet Mingyu simply laughs, a musical sort of sound, and glances back at Wonwoo with a cheeky smile. "Thanks," he says, throwing a whole _wink_ at Wonwoo's direction.

What the actual _fuck_ is happening right now, because Wonwoo thinks he might die from the relentless blaze in his cheeks.

" _Mingyu,_ " Wonwoo hears a voice warn from the sidelines. Jihoon, he thinks.

"Sorry," Mingyu says playfully, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. He doesn't look the slightest bit apologetic, but in another quick second he eases back into the pose, rolling his shoulders before settling completely.

They manage to get through a few more strikes, and at this point Mingyu's loosely curled hair is slightly tousled after being prompted to drag his fingers through it a couple times — and, yes, Wonwoo _was_ the one to request it, but now he can't help but feel irrationally jealous at the hand, because he would just about do anything to feel if Mingyu's brown locks is just as soft as it looks.

It's all going so well, and within the next fifteen minutes, Wonwoo has managed to get his embarrassingly frequent swooning over the model somewhat under control, until the eye piece he looks through suddenly turns pitch-black. Wonwoo curses under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Mingyu asks as Wonwoo pulls back from the camera, a scowl tugging at his lips.

"Battery died," he mutters.

Jihoon suddenly appears by his side, frowning at the camera, and Wonwoo nearly jumps out of his skin. "Didn't you charge it before you got here?"

"I thought I did," he admits with furrowed brows, a tiny sigh escaping his lips. "I've got a spare battery somewhere in my bag though. I can just change it."

"Let's take five then," Jihoon says with a single, final nod. "Freshen up a little."

On cue, everyone begins to shift and scatter; Wonwoo beelines straight towards his backpack sitting on a spare chair in the corner once he'd unclasped his camera from the tripod.

It's with professional passive aggression that he unzips the bag and digs around for the spare battery, so much so that he doesn't recognize the warm presence approaching until it's looming over him.

"Want some water?" Mingyu asks, crouching down beside him. He gestures a water bottle towards Wonwoo, who simply stares at it as he continues, "I mean, it's pretty hot today. Gotta stay hydrated, right?"

It _is_ a hot day in the middle of July, and the heat is probably getting to everyone here. Wonwoo craves that water almost as much as he craves to press his lips against Mingyu's neck, but for some reason, he rejects his offer.

"You sure?" Mingyu questions with an amused arch of his brow. "You look pretty hot."

Wonwoo nearly drops his ₩3,625,650 camera.

Face burning a bright shade of red, he slowly turns to look at the other boy, very pointedly trying not to stare at the smirk playing on Mingyu's lips. Lips that Wonwoo's been dreaming to kiss ever since he first met the boy, in a dingy dorm bathroom at one of Soonyoung's parties back in college, Wonwoo vomiting from the alcohol in his system and Mingyu rubbing comforting circles on his back.

He meets Mingyu's playful gaze for one, hot second, before looking away again because just _why_ is Mingyu staring at him like that and making his heart perform all these stupid little cartwheels-

"Wonwoo?"

"Yes?" he squeaks, snapping his eyes back at the taller boy. He earnestly prays the blush blooming on his face isn't as obvious as he feels.

Mingyu cocks his head a little at him, sporting a sideways smile that nearly makes Wonwoo's brain shut down. "You sure you don't want some water?"

"No, thanks," Wonwoo says, a little too quickly. He's starting to get really tired of his cheeks painting into the color of a sunburn. "I'll be fine but, uh, thanks for the offer."

Mingyu shrugs, tipping his head back to take a swig of the water instead. Wonwoo tries — and fails horribly — to not downright stare at the way his adam's apple bobs in the motion. Wonwoo wants to lick it, before his breath hitches and eyes widen and he forces away that thought into a deep crevice of his mind.

The taller boy pulls back, licking the moisture off of his lips, and Wonwoo finds his gaze trailing down to his tongue like a hawk. But then Mingyu coughs into his fist, and Wonwoo immediately drifts his eyes back upwards, flushed at being caught.

"Sorry- I just-" Wonwoo stammers, and he curses his lack of professionalism, "You're just..."

He trails off, racking his brain for something decent to say. He's saved from looking like an absolute disaster once again when Jihoon intrudes on their little conversation, and Wonwoo is entirely grateful for the interruption. "Okay guys, break's over. Wonwoo, did you find the battery?"

His long fingers curl over it as soon as he asks, and with an unceremonious tug he pulls it out of the bag.

"Yeah, I got it."

—————

Wonwoo hates professionalism. Or maybe, professionalism hates him.

By the time the shoot comes to an end, Wonwoo has exhausted the chances to embarrass himself so much so that he might just retire from his job, find a stray cat and live in a box on a desolated street than to face more of this mortification.

Because, as it turns out, his success the first time round had been a complete and absolute fluke.

He's not quite sure how — by some miracle or another — he managed to somewhat ignore it before, but now Mingyu's dark brown eyes shine ten times brighter and his smile is a hundred and one times more attractive. The entirety of him, in fact, is way more enticing than the photographer thought he could ever comprehend.

It's after a couple flashes that Wonwoo pulls back and chews on his lips with a frown. "Could you, uh, lean forward a bit?" _So you could expose just a tiny bit more of your naked chest_ , Wonwoo says in his head, willing away the fervid blush staining his cheeks. He clears his throat. "You know, for your fans and everything."

The smirk Mingyu throws at him is downright wicked, and there's literally no way the model doesn't know what he's doing to him. Wonwoo's certain his heart is thundering so loud that all of Korea might be able to hear it, but Mingyu, as always, remains the slightest bit oblivious at the effects his antics bring.

He winks again, and Wonwoo feels scarlet on his cheeks. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

" _Mingyu._ For the _seventh_ time, _please_ stop flirting with your photographer, oh my God-"

"I know, Jihoon, I know," Mingyu sighs. Wonwoo however, is completely lost, because the only thing he's been doing for the past few seconds is ogling Mingyu's bare chest, and _oh my Jesus_ , is that a _nipple_ he sees-

"Fucking hell," Wonwoo breathes to himself, before snapping a few more photos, because dear God, he can only be so professional.

And it's a couple more hellish minutes after that, when Wonwoo is finally alleviated from his torment, with Jihoon calling it a day and the shoot coming to an end. Now Wonwoo won't have to face the repercussions of his thirsty pining any longer; he can go back to appreciating Kim Mingyu from a safer distance through photos and articles and-

"Great job on the shoot today," Mingyu praises, an easy smile on his godforsaken beautiful features.

Lord, help him.

"I, um, thanks... I guess? You're the one that did all the hard work really, all I did was click a button."

"It's a lot more than that and you know it," Mingyu says with gentle conviction. "You're a great photographer, and I've seen your work before. I'm honestly very honoured that I got the chance to model for you."

Wonwoo can't help but scoff, eyeing the taller boy sceptically. " _You're_ honoured?”

"Well, of course," Mingyu says with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You're pretty, and you're amazing, and-"

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

The taller boy blinks, clamping his mouth back shut, before his lips curve into the start of a sheepish smile.

"I mean… " Mingyu starts, a pretty flush tinting his cheeks. Wonwoo thinks he might have to book another appointment with his opthalmologist, because he can't believe what he's seeing. "Minghao didn't do you any justice when I asked who his cute, bespectacled friend was. You're _much_ more attractive in real life." He purses his lips. "Actually, I should probably get back at Minghao for failing to mention just how pretty you are. I could literally feel the way my mind went blank when I saw you."

"But you're Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo cuts in, cheeks flaming an abysmal red. "You're _gorgeous._ "

Mingyu raises a single, perfect eyebrow, flashing him another one of his shit-eating grins that sends Wonwoo's heart on a roller coaster ride to his stomach.

"Well then," he smiles, showing off that dimple Wonwoo is utterly weak for, "We might be seeing each other a lot more often, so it'd be nice if I could get your number. You know, for business."

With the last of his two firing brain cells rattling around in his head, Wonwoo reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. His fingers breach into the leather-bound case, and with a small surge of unfamiliar confidence, he grabs for his business card, handing it over to Mingyu.

The taller boy just stares at it for a few long seconds, and Wonwoo wonders if he'd accidentally given his driver's license instead, before Mingyu's lips twitch into the musings of a smile. 

"So… " he flashes Wonwoo a grin, pocketing the card. "I hope it'd be okay if I call you later tonight. You know-" Mingyu winks again, and Wonwoo feels his ears turn horribly red, "-for business."

 _Be cool, Wonwoo,_ he tells himself. _Be professional._

With a little laugh that sounds way too awkward, even to his ears, Wonwoo nods. Then he stops himself when he realizes he probably looks dreadfully desperate. 

"Yeah," he says, surprising himself when his voice comes out steady. And then, as an afterthought, he adds, "And maybe, if you're free tomorrow, we could grab a cup of coffee or something. You know-" Wonwoo winks too, until he remembers he can't wink for the life of him and his face must look like it's going through a seizure. He coughs. "-for business."

Oh God. He just completely blew any chance he might have had with the other boy, he's such an _idiot_ -

"Awesome," Mingyu says instead, with bright eyes and an even brighter smile, and it sounds so _genuine,_ Wonwoo can hardly believe it. 

He feels his heart stutter a little bit in the cages of his ribs. A hint of a smile starts to grow on Wonwoo's face, and professionalism be damned, because he lets it show.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos + comments if you enjoyed !! stay safe everyone ❤️


End file.
